In the field of the production of plastic components, it is known to integrate inserts into a plastic component by overmolding them or injection molding around them with plastic. This technology can be used, for example, to provide a connection possibility between a plastic component and a second part which can be attached to the insert. In the field of motor vehicles, this second part can be a functional component of the vehicle.
If such inserts have to withstand high mechanical loads, which can be static and dynamic, the connection region between the insert and the plastic component is normally strengthened in order to satisfy the requirements. In most cases, this is achieved in that the plastic component is embodied with a greater material thickness in these regions. However, this leads to a higher weight, higher component costs and longer production times.
In order to provide greater mechanical rigidity locally at a plastic component, it is furthermore known to attach unidirectional fiber bands for this purpose. This case involves bands composed of carbon fibers or glass fibers which run in the same direction and are sheathed with a plastic matrix (e.g. made of polypropylene or polyamide). Such fiber bands can also be used in combination with injection molding processes. For example, EP 0 332 495 B1 discloses the production of a rear spoiler for a motor vehicle, wherein an inner support frame is wrapped with fiber bands and is subsequently overmolded.
It is also known in other fields to overmold fiber bands with a plastic in order to connect them to a component. This is known, for example, in the field of zips for textiles, as U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,626 B1 describes.
Particularly in the field of attachment of functional components to a component of a motor vehicle, however, no fastening arrangements are yet available which exploit the advantages of a strengthening by unidirectional fiber bands. For example, screws are welded onto a steel girder for attachment of functional components such as crash sensors in the front region of a motor vehicle. A plastic is injection molded around the steel girder, wherein the crash sensors can subsequently be attached to the protruding screws. The steel girder offers potential for weight saving. Moreover, welding on screws represents a relatively complex production step.
With regard to the illustrated prior art, there is thus still room for improvement in the field of attachment of functional components to a vehicle component.